


The Atlantis in Front of Us

by SampahMasyarakat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alligators & Crocodiles, Attempt at Humor, Gen, M/M, Out of Character, Snakes, bucin warning, cursing, floods, tribute to my man anies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SampahMasyarakat/pseuds/SampahMasyarakat
Summary: The Miya twins spend their time in a flood.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Kudos: 42





	The Atlantis in Front of Us

**Author's Note:**

> It’s flooding here in Indonesia so might as well.  
> Warning for OOC (i tried my best)
> 
> There's an indonesian lingo here so :
> 
> Bucin (Budak Cinta) (noun) : A person who’s willing to do everything for their crush, or as it’s direct translation, Love Slave.
> 
> Warning for very bad grammar, otherwise enjoy.

The murky waters flows slowly, creating a sort of serenity filled with garbage until a rock disrupts it’s surface tension and sends ripples throughout the waters. The wave grew until it hit the stairs to a certain household, where two boys observe the dark shit that’s passing through their house residence.

Osamu picks up another rock and threw it at the waters, this time aiming farther. The wave was slower to reach their stairs this time.

“Hey, ‘samu.” Atsumu mumbles as his eyes stare at the disgusting brown colour of the ocean in front of him. “I want to try walking to Hinata’s house.”

“Are you that _bucin_ that you’ll risk infecting yourself with gonorrhea just to meet you crush?” Osamu stares incredulously at his brother.

“I’m boooooorrreeeeedddddd.” Atsumu whines as Osamu threw another rock, this time closer to their stairs so Atsumu, who’s sitting really close to the waters, can get bathed in the holy water. “Fuck! What did you do that for???” Atsumu exclaimed as he immediately scrambled to the upper stairs. It is of no use though, his pajamas has already been tainted.

“But ‘tsumu, I’m booooooored.” Osamu retorts back, revelling in Atsumu’s pissed off face before turning his attention to the pile of rocks beside him. “Besides, Hinata went to Puncak two days ago.” Osamu picks a round one and flicks his wrist.

It bounced twice before getting sucked into the holy flood water abyss, where no light can reach it's bottom residence.

“What?! How did you know that?”

“He told us at last week at the volleyball court, dumbass ‘tsumu.” Osamu picks up another one and rolled it in his palm. “Were you spacing out?”

“I-I wasn’t!”

He was, Osamu knows because after Hinata left, Atsumu stood rooted to the place for another 5 minutes before going back to get his bag.

Osamu let out an unimpressed hum at his statement.

The two of them fall into a silence as more shit comes through. A potted plant, someone’s bike, dead cockcroaches, someone’s bumper, a car’s number plate, more dead cockcroaches. Osamu threw another rock.

Osamu’s phone rings, it’s Hinata.

“Hello?” Osamu ignored the curious looks from Atsumu and flashed him the bird, Atsumu flashed back.

_“Osamu-san! Oh thank god,”_ Hinata’s voice filters through, _“I tried calling everyone else but they didn’t pick up!”_

_‘Is that Hinata?’_ Atsumu mouths at him,

_‘No’_ mouths Osamu before replying, “Calm down, Hinata.” Atsumu gave him a dirty look, in which Osamu responds with extending his tounge.

_“Did it really flood there?”_ Osamu stares at the brown shit and sighs.

“Yeah, what’s wrong?” At this point, Atsumu is trying to get closer so he can hear Hinata’s voice. Osamu pressed the speaker option on the call.

_“Henry!”_

...

“Henry?” The twins replied back.

_“U-uh, I mean my cherry tomato plant, Ushijima-san gave it to me when I won against him so Henry’s very important! Can you hold on to it until the flood is gone? Also was that Atsu-“_

“Sure!” Atsumu responds exuberantly, Osamu can just feel the regret coming. “We’ll rescue your tomato plant!”

_“Thank you! Thank you! It’s the one with the blue pot in front of my house. I’m sorry for troubling the two of you.”_

“No problem. We’re bored here anyways.” Osamu wants to drink bleach at how flirty Atsumu’s tone was.

_“Thank you! Well then, good bye.”_

“Goodbye!” Atsumu replies.

The call ended and Atsumu slowly turns to Osamu.

“No.”

“C’mon! Aren’t you bored in here?!”

“I am! But I’m not going to get sick just because you’re being a dumbass!”

“It’s an adventure ‘samu!”

“Yeah, an adventure straight to your death! You _bucin_ shithead!”

“Just this once!” Atsumu pleaded, Osamu can see how desperate he is, so as his loving twin, there was no other choice.

“Fine...”

“Yes!”

Osamu regrets having a twin.

***

Atsumu froze in place as another dead cockcroach passes to his left, with Osamu in front, barrelling through the dangerous waters.

“Hurry up ‘tsumu!”

“Ah fuck!” Atsumu steels his non-existent nerve to take another step. Atsumu feels disgusted by the water caressing his legs before his toe feels something slimy. “AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!” Atsumu scrambles back, “’SAMU THERE’S SOMETHING IN THE WATER!!!”

“Stop being a drama queen it’s just probably mud,” Osamu didn’t look back, “or probably a snake. The old man next door found a baby phyton last time we got flooded remember?”

“’Samu! Don’t scare me!” Atsumu’s stomach sinks to the bottom of the earth, he feels the dread and fear of taking another step through the made-from-trash water wonderland.

“I’m just stating the possibilities.” Osamu is way ahead of Atsumu.

Osamu arrived in front of Hinata’s residence and found two potted plants submerged in the water. Last time Osamu fetched Atsumu from Hinata’s plants, there was five potted plants. He mentally prayed for the safety of the plants that have passed before hefting the vaguely blue potted plant.

The water besides him moved, even though there was no one in the water except for him and Atsumu. His eyes squint to see what was it before he realized that a pair of beaded eyes paired with a muzzle were coming towards him at a leisurely pace.

“’TSUMU RUN!” Osamu exclaimed before darting toward the direction of their house.

“H-huh? Did you found a snake?” Osamu zipped pass a confused Atsumu while holding the potted plant to his chest as if it was his baby. Atsumu almost let out a retort before realizing that a small sized alligator was currently swimming towards the two of them.

Atsumu’s very _very_ manly scream was heard throughout the neighborhood.

***

“I don’t want to do that again, stupid ‘tsumu.” Osamu groaned as he shook off a dead cockcroach from his shirt. “Don’t drag me again to your _bucin_ endeavors.”

“I didn’t know there was an alligator!” Atsumu put his face into his palm. “Well at least we got Hinata’s tomato plant.”

Osamu stares at the plant lovingly, like he had just given birth to it before noticing something red, and long. Osamu rubbed his eyes and stared at the wrinkly long and red thing hanging from the plant, before his eyes travelled down to the turquoise pot.

“Oh my god!” Osamu gasped, “I got the chili plant!”

“What?!” Atsumu screamed. “GOD FUCK!”

“The other plant was a papaya plant though...” Osamu searched through his mind to make sure that he didn’t see a blue potted plant anywhere before he realized,

“Hey ‘tsumu, did you remember the potted plant that washed away earlier?”

“Huh? You mean the one with the...”

Both of them stared at each other, “BLUE POT!”

Both of the twin’s screams echoed throughout the neighborhood.

**Author's Note:**

> In Indonesia it’s pretty common to spot snakes and alligators whenever it floods. Please leave a review!


End file.
